vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lexaeus
|EnSync2 = Dave Boat |EnSync2n = |JaSync = Tatsuya Kando |JaSyncn = |JaSync2 = Fumihiko Tachiki |JaSync2n = |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix |Spiel3 = Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |BerichtCOM = Nr.5 der Organisation. Ein Vollblut-Krieger, der mühelos einen riesigen Tomahawk schwingt. Um seinem Rivalen Marluxia, der nach Soras Kraft strebte, Paroli zu bieten, versuchte er sich Rikus zu bemächtigen.Er scheiterte jedoch letztlich an Rikus dunklen Kräften. |BerichtKHII = Früher die Nummer 5 der Organisation XIII, ist er inzwischen Geschichte. Seine bevorzugte Waffe war ein großer Tomahawk, doch diesen muss nun keiner mehr fürchten. Lexaeus wollte bei Marluxias Übernahmeplänen nicht mitmachen und hatte seine eigenen Ideen, aber diese waren letzten Endes sein Untergang. }} Lexaeus, der stille Held, ist Nummer fünf der Organisation XIII. Er trägt das Element der Erde und nutzt sein massives Axtschwert, um Erdbeben zu verursachen und Gegner zu zermalmen. Lexaeus erscheint in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories in Rikus Handlungsstreifen und arbeitet mit Zexion und Vexen zusammen, um zu versuchen, Riku zu manipulieren und für sich zu gewinnen. Im Kontrast zu seinem Kampfstil und seinem Bau ist er ein disziplinierter Stratege, der versucht die Menschen auf ihren Platz hinzuweisen, wie bei Vexen. Lexaeus ist in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days spielbar. In einem Interview meinte Tetsuya Nomura, das Lexaeus "sich langsam bewegt, aber hohe Offensive hat". Aussehen Lexaeus ist der wohl mit Abstand größte unter den Mitgliedern der Organisation XIII und auch er trägt die typische Kutte mit den schwarzen Handschuhen, Stiefeln und der dazu passenden, schwarzen Hose. Er hat ein kantiges Gesicht mit blauen Augen und dünnen Augenbrauen. Sein braunes Haar ist kurz und zurückgekämmt, mit abstehenden Spitzen am Ende. Persönlichkeit Lexaeus ist sehr intelligent und wortkrag. Er spricht nur, wenn er es für nötig hält und ist physisch vermutich der Stärkste in der Organisation. Zudem scheint er seinen anderen Kollegen gegenüber stets misstrauisch zu sein und ist oft als streitschlichter tätig, falls es zu sinnlosen Kämpfen zwischen den Mitgliedern kommen sollte. Außerdem scheint er vor allem Zexion gegenüber Loyal zu sein, was in seiner Todes-Szene, wo er sich bei eben diesem entschuldigt, nochmal verdeutlicht wird. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Er kommt nur in einer Mission vor, in der er die Limit-Brecher erklärt. Er muss Roxas nur einmal schlagen, um ihn derart zu schwächen, sodass er seinen Limit-Brecher ausführen kann. Er spricht während der Mission beinahe gar nicht und kämpft überhaupt nicht mit. Er ist, wie alle Mitglieder der Organisation XIII, im Missions-Modus spielbar. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Lexaeus ist Teil der Expedition die die Organisation zum Schloss des Entfallens schickt, um dort Experimente durchzuführen und die Kammer des Erwachens zu finden, in der Ventus schläft, wobei letzteres den Niemanden nicht bekannt ist. Lexaeus erscheint zum ersten Mal während Rikus Reverse/Rebirth. Er ist schwer in der Rivalität der Organisation verwickelt, welche zwischen den Grundüngsmitgliedern und den jüngeren Mitgliedern wie Marluxia und Larxene läuft. Gemeinsam mit Zexion und Vexen, die wie er Gründungsmitglieder sind, hat sich Lexaeus in den Untergeschossen des Schlosses eingerichtet, während Marluxia, Larxene und Axel, sich in den Obergeschossen aufhalten. Als Larxene und Marluxia Zeichen von Verrat aufweisen, begínnen die Gründungsmitglieder die Aktivitäten vom Schloss des Entfallens zu überwachen. Als sie herausfinden, dass Marluxia mit Naminés Hilfe Soras Erinnerungen umschreiben will, um diesen für ihre Pläne zu nutzen, beschließen sie sich Riku, der sich ebenfalls im Schloss aufhält, zunutze zu machen. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Lexaeus kurz nachdem Riku im Schloss das erste mal auf Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht trifft, als er Zexions Aufruf zur Versammlung folgt. Dieser rügt die Nummer V dafür, ihn nicht begrüßt zu haben, worauf er jedoch nichts erwidert. Kurz darauf erscheint auch Vexen, der wissen will warum Zexion sie gerufen hat. Da Zexion ungehalten reagiert, kommt es beinahe zum Streit, den Lexaeus aber mit einem kanppen ,,Lass es gut sein, Vexen." ''unterbindet. Anschließend fordert er Zexion auf, ihn mitzuteilen, was er entdeckt habe. Die Nummer VI offenbahrt nun, dass er zwei Besucher entdeckt habe. Einer habe die Aura von Malefiz bessesen, wobei es sich augenscheinlich nur um eine Kopie gehandelt habe, jedoch ließe sich darüber nicht viel mehr sagen, da der zweite Besucher die Kopie vernichtet hätte. als Lexaeus nun wissen will, um wen es sich dabei handelt, erwidert Zexion, dass die Aura der ihres Vorgesetzten sehr ähnlich ist. Nachdem Vexen seine Neugierde darüber äußert, fragt Zexion, was sie nun unternehmen sollen. Lexaeus meint daraufhin, dass sie abwarten sollten, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Nachdem Riku Traverse Town verlassen hat, gelingt es Zexion ihn zu identifizieren. Vexen zeigt sich fasziniert davon, während Lexaeus das Gespräch schweigend verfolgt. Zexion fragt sich, wie es Riku gekungen ist, ins Schloss zu gelangen, woraufhin Vexen erklärt, er sei Sora gefolgt, welcher kurz zuvor im Schloss erschienen ist. Er offenbahrt auch, dass Marluxia damit begonnen hat, durch Naminé Soras Erinnerungen umschreiben zu lassen. Dies weckt das Misstrauen der Gründungsmitglieder, da Marluxia sie dies bezüglich weder eingeweiht, noch um Rat gefragt hat. Sie vermuten, dass die Nummer XI Sora für sich haben wolle. Sie beschließen, sich vorerst auf Riku zu konzentrieren und ihn für die Organisation nutzbar zu machen. Daraufhin erschafft Vexen mithilfe von Daten, die er aus einem Kampf mit Riku gewohnen hat, eine Replika von diesem. Währenddessen trift sich Lexaeus erneut mit Zexion und fragt diesen, was mit Sora geschehe. Die Nummer VI erklärt, dass Naminé momentan seine Erinnerungen umordne, womit die wahrscheinlichkeit steigt, dass Marluxia seine Marionette erhält. Er gibt zu, dass Sora eine Bereichrerung wäre, bringt aber auch seine Sorge über das Verhalten von Marluxia und Larxene zum Ausdruck. Lexaeus erinnert ihn daraufhin an Axel, dessen Motive sie nicht kennen. Zexion meint, dass dies Vexens Aufgabe sei und fügt hinzu, dass die Replika bald fertig sein sollte. Lexaeus sorgt sich jedoch über Vexens Abneigung Marluxia gegenüber und befürchtet, dass die Sache eskalieren könnte. Der Intrigant im Verborgnen meint dass Vexen es deswegen erfahren müsse und er die Drecksarbeit übernehmen solle. An dieser Stelle wird deutlich, dass die Beiden Vexens Replika benutzen wollen, um Sora zu vernichten und somit Marluxias Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Weiterhin wollen sie Vexen als Spion einsetzen, um mehr von den Verrätern zu erfahren. Nachdem Vexen seine Replika gegen Riku eingesetzt hat, kehrt diese zum Unterschlupf der Niemande zurück, wo Vexen, Zexion und Lexaeus auf sie warten. Vexen fragt Repliku, wie es war, gegen seine Vorlage anzutreten und möchte wissen, ob er bereit ist, es mit Sora aufzunehmen. Zexion und Lexaeus nehmen an dem Gespräch lediglich als Beobachter teil. Als Riku das 5.Kellergeschoss erreicht, treffen sich Lexaeus und Zexion erneut. Der stille Held informiert den Intrigant im Verborgenen, dass Vexen tot sei. Zexion stimmt zu, da die Aura des frostigen Gelehrten verschwunden sei. Er fügt hinzu, das Axel der Täter sei, was ihn traurig stimme. Lexaeus ist jedoch der Ansicht, dass Sora das größere Problem sei, da er Vexen zwar besiegt habe, aber dennoch Naminés Sklave sei. Zexion bezweifelt, dass sie Sora so einfach beseitigen können, was Lexaeus unterstützt, da Sora für die Pläne ihres Vorgesetzten unverzichtbar sei. Er schlägt vor, die Dunkelheit gegen die Verräter einzusetzen. Zexion versteht, dass er damit Riku meint und stimmt zu. Als Riku Halloween Town verlässt, erwartet Lexaeus ihn bereits mit gezückter Waffe. Riku stellt aufgrund seiner Aura fest, dass der stille Held genau wie Vexen ein Neimand ist. Lexaeus entgegnet, dass Riku sich bisher gut geschlagen habe, jedoch nutze er nicht sein ganzes Potential, da er sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchte. Riku widerspricht, doch die Nummer V erklärt, dass sie seine Angst spühren könne. Weiterhin erläutert er, das Riku das Potential habe, die Dunkelheit zu beherrschen. Er fordert Riku auf, sich der Dunkelheit hinzugeben und sie nicht länger zu fürchten. Als Riku wissen will, was geschehe, sollte er sich weigern, entgegnet die Nummer V, dass er alles verlieren würde, auch Licht und Dunkelheit. Anschließend greift Riku an, wobei er meint, dass er sich dem labilen Herzen eines feigen Kindes nicht beugen werde und fordert Riku ein letztes mal auf seinen Widerstand einzustellen und die Dunkelheit anzunehmen. Je nach Version des Spiels variieren die folgenden Ereigniss: In Chain of Memories verliert Lexaeus den Kampf und versucht mmit letzter Kraft, Riku in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen, wobei er selbst stirbt. In Re: Chain of Memories meint Riku das Lexaeus besiegt sei und holt zum letzten Schlag aus. Der stille Held ruft, Riku solle sich nicht über ihn lustig machen und schlägt diesen mit seinem Axtschwert, sodass er gegen die Decke geschleudert wird und bewusstlos zu Boden fällt. Lexaeus meint nun, dass Riku ihn viel Mühe gekostet habe und geht auf ihn zu, als Dunkelheit den Jungen umschlingt und er plötzliche jene Kleidung trägt, die er auch zu der Zeit an hatte, als Ansem ihn kontrollierte. Tatsächlich ist dies nun erneut der Fall. Riku/Ansem steht auf und erledigt Lexaeus mit einem schnellen Schlag und kommentiert dies mit den Worten: '',,So langsam!" Lexaeus erkennt nun, um wen es sich bei seinem Gegner handelt. Während er sich zu Riku/Ansem umdreht, entschuldigt er sich bei Zexion, dafür, einen Kampf begonnen zu haben, den er nicht gewinnen konnte. Dann stirbt er. Da Lexaeus nach Vexen und Larxene und noch vor Marluxia und Zexion stirbt, ist er das dritte Mitglied Mitglied des Schloss des Entfallens-Teams und weiterhin das dritte Mitglied der Organisation XIII, dass während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sora und den Niemanden ums Leben kommt. Kampfstil :siehe Lexaeus (Endgegner) Trivia *'Lexaeus '''könnte man in drei Worte kürzen: Lex ''(lat.) ''a ''(lat.) eus (grie.), was Gesetz des Guten heißen könnte. *Lexaeus ist das einzige Organisationsmitglied, dass seine Waffe vor seinem Kampf nicht herbeibeschwört. Er hält es schon in der Hand, bevor er gegen Riku kämpfte. *Lexaeus, Zexion und Xion sind die einzigen Organisationsmitglieder, die Sora nie leiblich getroffen hat *Lexaeus hat den drittniedrigsten Sitz innerhalb der Organisation inne *da die Höhe der Sitze auf die Rangordnung bzw. Stärke der Mitglieder verweist, ist Lexaeus das drittniedrigste Mitglied der Organisation Zitate Weblinks